You're Still The One
by jamiesqueakston
Summary: a Jeff fic. Chapter 2 added!! :) the sequel to We'll Get There In The End told from Sam's point of view. hope u enjoy it coz it took me pure ages to write. review plz
1. Default Chapter

You're Still The One  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! - I own nothing! Samantha is my own creation, Nikki and Lea are my best friends so they own themselves and the children mentioned are my own creation. I own none of the wrestlers (it's a cruel world!) and I own none of the songs that are used.  
  
* Denotes thought *** Denotes a promo ****** Denotes a match  
  
The story so far. Samantha is a McMahon who is dating Jeff Hardy. They split up when Sam found out that Jeff cheated on her with Trish Stratus. They recently kissed and made up after Sam told Jeff that she is pregnant with his baby. Oh, yeah. Stephanie and Hunter are dating in this fic; it is only in the storyline that they are married though.  
  
Chapter 1 It's not like you didn't know that, I said I love you and I swear I still do. HOW YOU REMIND ME - NICKELBACK  
  
Jeff and I were on our way to see my dad and tell him our news. I wasn't too sure about how he would take it, since Jeff was in his bad books. My mom had been over the moon when we told her, overjoyed at the fact that she was to become a grandparent. She was happy for us, no questions asked. I stopped outside my dad's office and looked up at Jeff. "Do we have to do this?" I asked. Jeff looked at me and smiled, "Yes, we do. Honey, I know you don't want to but I'll be there with you. No matter what happens." He took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I sighed and knocked on the door. An irritated 'come in' came from inside. We walked in and stood at his desk. He looked up and smiled at me. "Sammy, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Jeff and I have something to tell you, Dad," I said. "Oh. Well, what is it?" "We got back together," I told him. "YOU DID WHAT?" he shouted. "Got back together," I stated calmly. "After what he did to you?! He cheated on you!" "The same way you cheated on Mom?" "That was different." I shook my head, "No, Dad, it wasn't. It was the same. The only thing that is different is the fact that you flaunted t in my mother's face. You have no right to criticise me." He stood up and raised his hand to hit me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Come on Jeff, let's go. The atmosphere's gone sour in here." We got to the door but I stopped and turned around. "And Daddy? I'm pregnant." I stayed long enough to see him sit down in shock then we left. "I think that went well," Jeff said. I nodded, "Better than expected anyway." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You've lost what you can't find Never what you had in mind. HANDLE THIS - SUM 41  
  
****** "Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Samantha McMahon, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Samantha and Jeff got in the ring and flashed the trademark Hardyz guns. "And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Edge!" Samantha left the ring as Jeff and Edge started the match. Punches and kicks came from both competitors but then came the turning point. Jeff dodged a spear and they bounced off opposite ropes and Samantha grabbed Edge's leg. He fell and allowed Jeff to hit a Swanton Bomb. 1.2.3! "And here is your winner, Jeff Hardy!" The music hit but soon stopped as Edge grabbed hold of Samantha. He put his arm round her head and DDT'd her. He ran backstage as Jeff jumped from the ring to help her. ****** I was lying on a stretcher in the medical room. Jeff was pacing up and down beside me, trying to calm himself down. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. I had been trying so hard not to cry but I gave up. The tears fell freely as I thought of my baby. *What if something happens to it? * "I'll kill Adam," Jeff muttered, "How could he do that?" The door opened and Jeff squared up as Adam walked in. "Jeff, its okay," I said. He looked round at me and I nodded. "Sam, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Adam said, "Did you land funny?" "No, I landed fine. Adam why did you do it anyway?" I asked. "Your Dad told me to before I came out. He said that you knew." He looked from me to Jeff, then back at me. "You didn't know?" he asked. "No, I didn't," I replied. "Vince said this?" Jeff asked. "Yeah. He said that after the match, I was to DDT you. He said that you guys suggested it." Jeff jumped up and stormed out of the room. Adam sat down beside me as I started crying again. "I really never meant to hurt ya Sam." I sniffed and dried my eyes. "I know you didn't. It isn't your fault," I said. "Still, I should've made sure that you knew," he replied, "Where have you hurt?" "My stomach," I said, "It hurts so much." "Sorry." "Adam I'm scared," I whispered. "What of?" "This pain," I replied. I looked at him, "Adam I'm pregnant." "Oh, God no. Sam, I am so sorry, so so sorry," he said, apologizing profusely. "You weren't to know." "Wait a minute, did your dad.did Vince know?" he asked. I nodded and started to cry quietly. "And he told me to do this to you?" I nodded and my mobile phone started to ring. "Could you get that?" I asked. Adam nodded and answered the call. "Hello?" he said, "Yeah.yes she's here, hang on a minute," he held the phone out to me, "It's your mom." I took the phone from him and held it to my ear. "Hi mom." "Sam how are you?" she asked concerned. "Sore," I replied. "Why did it happen? I know for a fact that it wasn't in the script for tonight," she said. "Mom, I don't really wanna get into this right now, I'd rather not talk about it." "Ok honey. You just get better okay?" "Sure mom. See ya later." "Bye Sammy." We hung up and I turned to say something to Adam when Dwayne ran in. "You guys better come quick," he said breathlessly, "Something's happened to Jeff." 


End file.
